Inform Against Me
Inform Against Me is the Sevenfth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 14 July 2009. Synopsis Van and Munter are involved in a custody battle, as Cheryl sees red over the best news ever. Plot Munter is making final preparations before he goes to jail. Van feels desperate, but Gerard is offering no quarter unless Van lives up to his bargain to inform on Nicky. Van is even more upset when Munter wants to sort car custody, because he can’t co-parent with a nark. So they decide to divide the Valiant parts between them. But when they visit Aaron’s garage to do this, they find that Aaron has built the car. No way can they split up such a thing of beauty, so they now decide it must be sold. Their first potential buyer is Falani, but they realise he plans to chop their baby into bits. And Sheree is not keen to swap her house dreams for a classic car. But now Dane Harris has got wind of the sale. Van and Munter find he’s visited Aaron to make an offer, and also split Aaron’s nostril with a paint scraper. Munter and Van consider the offer, but decide that Dane is too much of a dick. But as they argue about the fate of the car it emerges that Munter has other issues besides hating Dane Harris. He’s got the results of his fertility test, and the Mighty Munt is firing blanks. But he hasn’t had the heart to tell Kasey. Van feels for his mate, and tells Dane it’s a no on the car. But now Van and Munter find that Dane has returned, cut Aaron’s other nostril and also stolen their car. Van, angry, takes his complaint of theft to Gerard. Gerard couldn’t be less interested, until Van reads him the riot act about not caring about psychos with paint scrapers. At this, Gerard is very interested, because there has been a spate of dairy hold-ups by a lone robber wielding a paint scraper. Van realises that he has accidentally narked on Dane Harris. But now he has other matters on his mind, like Munter’s court case, which he can’t bring himself to attend. As he mulls this, Aaron arrives with great news. Dane Harris has been arrested, which means they can now get the car back. With this accomplished, they drink to Munter, only to have the man himself walk in. The cops reduced the charge – he’s walked free. But he’s still cool with Van, suspecting that he may have narked on Nicky. Meanwhile, Judd is trying to lay down the law with Cheryl’s many caring visitors who are not helping her to rest. A fresh visitor is Pascalle – an article about her success is about to appear in a local paper and she wants to run this past Cheryl. When Cheryl reads about Pascalle rising above her criminal upbringing, she is furious. Judd suggests an apology might be in order, but Pascalle insists she only told the truth. Kasey is also unhappy because the article didn’t mention her. Cheryl’s team of supporters all agree the article should not be published. And now the truck with the offending papers goes missing. At this, Cheryl and Pascalle are united in their anger, and the culprit is revealed as Falani. Mother and daughter put their grievances to rest, but Cheryl fears that Pascalle is blind to think she’s no longer associated with criminals. Van asks Gerard how Munter got off the charges, and Gerard reveals that he pulled some strings in exchange for Van’s information on Dane Harris. But the sting is: if Van has done it once, he can do it again. Van fears that Munter will be angry, then finds that Munter is prepared to amend his anti-narking stance in the case of Dane Harris. And in this way, Van and Munter are reunited. They decide to celebrate by going fishing. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five